The purpose of the study is to determine whether an early fall in urine hydroxyproline excretion, pyridinoline crosslinks, or the degree of secondary hyperparathyroidism, are predictive of the eventual effectiveness of Pamidronate in the treatment of Paget's Disease of Bone. This study has ended and the data is being analyzed.